Blanc
Blanc '(ブラン, ''Buran) or her code name '''Berserker (狂戦士, Basaka) is an S-Class Spirit that obtains power from the Angel, Freya. In order to avenge her parents who were killed from the DEM, Blanc uses a Sephira Crystal becomes a spirit to avenge her parent's death. She uses her giant hammer as an offensive and defensive tool to aid her comrades in battle. In her Inverse Form, her hammer turns into a deadly, giant scythe to eliminate her foes. Appearance Blanc has a youthful, delicate appearance. She has short, white hair that goes down to her cheeks with a long side bang on her right side. She has beautiful, sparkling, blue eyes that glare when she looks at people. Blanc has a slim yet slender body for an 18 year old woman. Since she graduated from Raizen High School, she often wears a white body suit with a white crop top and a red garnet on top of her chest for casual wear. Shido and the others think that she dresses too fancy for any occasion but she states that it suits her very well. In her Spirit Form, Blanc wears a sleeveless white gown with red blood stains on the ridges underneath her dress. On her hips, she has two roses that lie between her. The two roses is her power source and strength. Her hair length is the same is her normal hair. On her dress, she has chains on the corners of the roses which help keep the roses from falling on the dress. Blanc wears thigh high silver boots that has a rich, European design to it that represents her wealth and social status. History Blanc comes from a rich family, where the mother and father work for the government that keeps top secret documents about certain companies and certain people. Blanc had a little sister, she asked her parents about her sister but they said that they were not sure if they even had a daughter. On the other hand, the DEM knew about Blanc's parents knowing the Spirit's origins, they went and searched for her parents immediately. Blanc's parents hid her in a secret room with the Spirit document in her hands. The mother tells her to keep the document and do not show the DEM about the document. As she reads the document, she knows the truth about the first Space quake and the first spirit found. After being shocked for a long period of time, Blanc decides to burn the document. Right before the DEM arrive to her parents, they hid her in closet where Blanc could hide but observe the action with the binds on the door. Soon later, the DEM found her mother and father, they ask for the documents about the Spirits. However, her parents refuse many times that they will not hand them classified information. Ellen Mira Mathers soon threatens the parents with her sword, forcefully requesting one last time to give them the document. Her parents still refused and murdered her parents. Blanc was in utter shock, sad, and mad when Ellen killed her parents. Because she was so furious, she decided to rush out the door and charge at Ellen. Ellen punches Blanc out of her way, which leads to her struggling to get up to the floor and leave her knocked out while her parents lay down on the floor, dead. Blanc decides to rest on the floor for a while. When Blanc decides to wake up, she could not stand up. She tried so many times, but the attempt failed. Then, a Sephira Crystal floated above Blanc's body and spoke to her. The crystal wanted to give power to Blanc to avenge her parents and prevent the tragic scene from anyone else. She also wanted to use this power to find her little sister and tell her about the power she has gained. She gladly accepts the crystal and became the Spirit she became today, Freya. Physical Abilities Combat Proficiency Master Mace Specialist: 'When Blanc gained the powers of Freya, she already obtained knowledge on how to fight people with the mace automatically. Blanc's style of fighting has complex methods of defeating her opponent by switching from the flat surface of the hammer and the sharp side of her hammer. She uses those sides simultaneously to confuse her opponent when fighting. In addition, Blanc uses slow, graceful yet effective techniques to make her a difficult opponent to defeat. Blanc may not treat her weapon as a katana but her hammer can detonate a large impact of damage to her opponent. On her flat surface of the hammer, she mainly focuses on defending herself and her comrades with any incoming attacks and groups of people charging for Blanc and her comrades. She uses this as a defensive mechanism to push her enemies back to prevent danger from her team mates. On the other side of her hammer, she uses the sharp side to attack her enemies offensively. She uses quick, accurate slashes to guarantee a deep wound from her enemies. When she goes against only one person, she will use both sides to fight her foe. Physical Attributes '''Weight Manipulation: '''The hammer that Blanc is required to use is heavy when other people attempt to lift her hammer. The hammer will be light as a feather when it has a connection between the Spirit Power's owner, which is Blanc. She is able to carry it effortlessly when she is on the battlefield. When she attacks her enemy, she delivers slow, yet powerful blows to them. However when she attacks a group of people, the attack will detonate multiple people at once. When Blanc tries to block a powerful attack, she relies on her strength and Freya's power to do everything they can to overpower the attack, which is most likely going to happen. Spirit Form Spirit Form '''Angel: 'Freya (フレヤ, Fureya,'' lit. "The Lady of Vanir" ) '''Weapon: 'Mace '''Astral Dress: Himayat Allah (神の保護, Kami No Hogo, lit., "God's Protection") In Blanc's Spirit Form, Freya utilizes a giant hammer to attack her enemies and defend her allies from incoming attacks. The hammer has chains on the top hammer while the bottom tip of the hammer has two white ribbons. On the opposite side of her hammer, it has a sharp end to it which exposes the offensive style of the hammer, By mastering the techniques of Freya's fighting skills, Blanc is able to kill her opponents and defend her comrades. Thanks to Freya's magic being transferred to Blanc, she has defensive and offensive spells that she can use to help her allies and herself in battle. * God's Flare [神のフレア, Kami no furea]: '''Blanc screams the righteous victory blessing from Freya, when her allies are affected and hear the roar of victory, their physical strength and durability increases. However when her voice senses her enemies, they will start to age. * '''Freya's Redemption [フレイヤの償還, Fureiya no shōkan]: '''Blanc glows into a shining white light that resembles Freya's last spell to protect the Gods from war. Blanc's hammer embiggens and the flat surface of the hammer faces the attack. Blanc pleads Freya to overpower the incoming attack and the flat surface of the hammer creates a seal that protects everyone who is behind the seal. This spell is a powerful defensive skill for Blanc. * '''Freya's Shackles [フレイヤの束縛, Fureiya no sokubaku]: 'Blanc releases the chains from it wrapping around the hammer and launch out to the two closest enemies. The chains put the enemies in shackles, which binds them and is unable to move until Blanc commands the chains to be released. In the meantime, she can use this as a defense move to capture her enemies. Inverse Form '''Demon King: 'Dantalion (偉大で偉大な公爵, Idaide idaina kōshaku, lit. , Duke of the Great and Mighty) 'Weapon: 'Scythe, Rose Petals 'Astral Dress: ''Aqala Miftah Sulayman (ソロモンの小鍵 , lit. , Lesser Key of Solomon) Blanc's Inverse Spirit Form, Dantalion, share similarities of coloration with Freya. However, Dantalion has more rips on her gown than Freya's gown. Dantalion focuses on killing anyone who stands in her way and utilizes a sharp scythe to do so. The blood mark on the scythe represents souls that Dantalion has killed with the Scythe Blanc wields. Those souls that Dantalion killed thirsts for more blood from any human. This acts as Blanc's source of power in Dantalion. Dantalion is aggressive when people attempt to fight her, therefore it is difficult to keep up with her distance when trying to approach her. Dantalion does not sympathize with humanity which makes her kill people without guilt and leave them merciless when they struggle to stand up. Shido is able to seal her Inverse Form by reminding her what her true intentions are by obtaining Freya's power and the kiss which makes every Spirit's power sealed by him. * '''Blood Petals [血の花びら, Chi no hanabira]: '''Blanc summons a giant crimson rose behind her. She cuts the giant rose with her scythe. The rose becomes hundreds of thousands of crimson rose petals that fall from the sky to the ground. As the rose petals fall down, Blanc can catch a single rose petal and crush the petal by grasping her hand into it. Right after she grasps it, the remaining falling rose petals makes an explosion to each petal around the area Blanc is in and kills anyone who is touched by the explosion. * '''Abyss [深淵, Shin'en']: '''Blanc approaches to multiple or single targets and swings her scythe fast and effortlessly. When she makes her attack, the scythe will an aura made by fear and horror around her enemies causing them to age. Spirit Form Data The data shows the Spirit Form, '''Freya' Stats from Blanc. Observations based off the Ratatoskr. The data shown below is an overall statistic analysis. * Risk Factors: A * Space quake: B * Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA * Angel: S ** Strength: 268 ** Consistency: 152 ** Spiritual Power: 199 ** Agility: 230 ** Intelligence: 150 Inverse Spirit Form Data The data shows the Inverse Spirit Dantalion Stats from Blanc. Observations based off the Ratatoskr. The data shown below is an overall statistic analysis. * Risk Factors: S * Space quake: AA * Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA * Angel: SS ** Strength: 200 ** Consistency: 121 ** Spiritual Power: 235 ** Agility: 187 ** Intelligence: 100 Quotes Trivia * The word 'blanc' means white. The color white resembles innocence and purity. With Blanc having the power of a mighty God, she resembles the white shining light that defends Gods from evil. However, in her Dantalion form, the irony of the white and the purpose of equipping him shows the emotions that Blanc goes through. * Blanc ONLY wears white. * Blanc hates when she goes through people's problems. Not that she dislikes it, she just doesn't like to be caught in people's problems. * Blanc's battle theme song for Freya is Nearer to Thee * Blanc's battle theme song for Dantalion is Decretum * Noir is Blanc's little sister. Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Characters